European patent EP 1 029 390 discloses a load feeder that is composed of a contactor and a power breaker and is mounted on an intermediate support. The intermediate support is provided with a channel in which plug contacts lie, which are connected to the feeder assembly via electrical lines for supplying power. By placing the intermediate support containing the load feeder on a base support, the plug contacts make contact with mating plug contacts in said base support. Contact is made at the same time as the intermediate support is mounted on the base support.
French patent FR 25 03 450 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,773 disclose a mounting device having an electrical switchgear mounted thereon. The switchgear comprises plug contacts for making plug-in contact with mating plug contacts provided on the mounting device, in order to connect the switchgear to the power supply circuit. The mounting device and the switchgear are provided with locating means, which hold the switchgear in a defined parked position, without the plug contacts making contact with the mating contacts.